Dia de lluvia
by Airam09
Summary: Oneshot. Aelita se pelea con Jeremy y Odd decide animarla un poco llevandola a dar un paseo en un dia de lluvia.


_Mi primer oneshot. Escuché una canción... hermosa… que no recuerdo ni como se llama XD si no hubiera hecho un songfic, pero en cuanto escuché la letra la historia llegó sola. Ojala les guste_

* * *

_**Día de lluvia**_

Un trueno se escuchó por toda la escuela y algunas chicas gritaron. Yo me reí en la cara de ellas, era ridículo tenerle miedo a los truenos, pero definitivamente no me gustaba la lluvia, y menos cuando empezaba a llover desde las cuatro de la tarde. Afuera estaba cayendo una tormenta que hubiera pasado por tropical si no estuviéramos en el sur de Francia. En todo caso me había quedado sin nada que hacer, Ulrich estaba con Yumi entrenando Penchak Silat o como se llamara ese extraño ritual que a los dos les gustaba tanto… vaya pérdida de tiempo, lo que esos dos deberían hacer es decirse de una vez por todas "Te amo Yumi" "Yo también te amo Ulrich" y empezar a salir… pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlos? Iba hacia el cuarto de Jeremy, aunque no esperaba encontrar algo divertido que hacer allá, al menos no estaría solo, pero nada más al llegar frente a la puerta escuché un par de gritos que no solo eran de Jeremy y preferí quedarme afuera.

-¡Eres un necio! –gruñó la voz de Aelita saliendo de la habitación y dando un portazo. Tenía la cara roja de lo enojada que estaba

-Eh… ¿Todo bien? –pregunté delicadamente

-Odd –dijo ella al darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí y se apresuró a secar las lágrimas que había en sus mejillas –Si, todo está bien

Era obvio que no todo estaba bien, y seguramente todo tenía que ver con Jeremy y su obsesión por las computadoras. Todavía no alcanzo a entender como alguien tan inteligente puede ser tan idiota, tener a alguien como Aelita y aun así preferir estar en una aburrida computadora… Odiaba verla llorar.

-¿Quieres ir por un helado? –le pregunté. ¿Por un helado? Que idiota soy, si está lloviendo ¿Cómo diablos vamos a ir por un helado? Pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa para animarla

-¿Por un helado? –Repitió ella -¿Con esta lluvia?

-Eh… si ¿Por qué no? –Dije yo intentando remediar mi pregunta estúpida sobre el helado –No me digas que te asusta la lluvia –agregué sonriéndole retadoramente

-A mi no me asusta nada –repuso ella sonriéndome también y dándome un codazo en las costillas. Por lo menos ahora estaba sonriendo.

-¿Me permite, princesa? –le pregunté ofreciéndole mi brazo con una reverencia. Ella entrelazó el suyo con el mío y la guié hasta mi dormitorio.

-¿Tienes helado en tu cuarto? –preguntó ella escéptica

-Claro que no –le contesté –aunque no es una mala idea, tal vez pueda convencer a Ulrich de poner una nevera junto al closet –Aelita soltó una risita y me apretó el brazo

-Nunca cambias

-No –dije con altivez -¿Para qué quieres que cambie?

-No quiero que cambies –me contestó ella mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa y sentí esa punzada en el pecho que siempre me daba cuando ella me miraba de esa manera –Eh… si no venimos por helado ¿A que venimos? –me preguntó al ver que me había quedado paralizado frente a la puerta

¿Por qué venía? A veces era problemático tener a Aelita cerca, sus ojos verdes me hacían olvidarme de las cosas, pero entonces escuché el ruido de la lluvia golpeando el techo y lo recordé. Entre a mi cuarto y me acerque a uno de los cajones del closet sacando las cosas y arrojándolas al suelo sin fijarme para nada en lo que eran hasta que lo encontré.

-¿Un paraguas? –se burló Aelita al ver lo que acababa de sacar del cajón–¿No me digas que te asusta la lluvia?

En ese momento se escuchó un ruidoso trueno que hizo retumbar las ventanas. Aelita pegó un salto y se abalanzó sobre mi para abrazarme. Pude haber pensado que las chicas que se asustaban con los truenos eran ridículas, pero en Aelita eso me pareció… adorable.

-No te asusta la lluvia pero si los truenos –le dije riéndome mientras le frotaba la espalda

-No me asusté –repuso ella separándose de mi ligeramente sonrojada –me sorprendió, es todo

-¿Todavía quieres ir por el helado? –le pregunté

Aelita solo me sonrió y tiró de mi brazo afuera de la habitación.

Después de un rato me encontré caminando bajo la lluvia con el paraguas abierto en una mano y con Aelita caminando a mi lado rumbo a la heladería hablando de tonterías. Pasamos junto a una tienda de computadoras y escuché a Aelita resoplar algo molesta. Seguramente todas esas computadoras le había recordado a Jeremy y me hizo recordar a mi que solo había invitado a Aelita por un helado para que se le olvidara que se acababa de pelear con Einstein… me dieron ganas de tenerlo en frente para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, odiaba que siempre que Aelita estuviera enojada fuera por su culpa y odiaba que yo no tuviera nada que ver… a veces me gustaría ser Jeremy

-Oh… -murmuró Aelita – Está cerrado

Alcé la vista y vi que ella tenía razón, la heladería estaba cerrada. Me di una palmada en la frente para recordarme lo idiota que era, debí haberlo imaginado, con esta lluvia casi todas las tiendas estaban cerradas. Pero no iba a dejar que un poquito de lluvia echara a perder una oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Aelita

-Vamos –le dije pasando de largo frente a la heladería

-¿A dónde? –Preguntó ella siguiéndome -¿No ves que está cerrado?

-Ese no puede ser el único lugar en toda la ciudad en donde venden helados –le contesté esperando a que me alcanzara para cubrirla con el paraguas.

-Pero está haciendo frio –se quejó ella sacando vapor por la boca y con las mejillas rosadas por el viento mientras se frotaba los brazos.

-Tienes razón –le di el paraguas para que lo sostuviera mientras yo bajaba la cremallera de mi chaqueta y me la quité –Póntela si tienes frío –le dije intercambiando el paraguas por mi chaqueta

-Te vas a enfermar –repuso ella, pero me sonrió y metió los brazos en las mangas de mi chaqueta. No puede ser, le queda bien, mínimo esperaba que le quedara algo grande. Ella comenzó a reírse –Creo que tu y yo tenemos la misma talla, estas muy flacucho

-Soy es-vel-to –conteste enojado separando las silabas para dejarlo claro, pero ella siguió riéndose y eso hizo que mi enojo desapareciera. Se ve tan linda cuando se ríe –Bueno, vámonos

-¿A dónde? –preguntó ella

-De regreso a la escuela –contesté señalando el camino, pero ella no se movió

-Ya lo pensé mejor –dijo con una sonrisa –Todavía quiero un helado

¿Quién la entiende? La miré con los ojos entornados y ella parpadeó varias veces. Volví a quedarme paralizado por culpa de sus ojos hasta que ella volvió a entrelazar su brazo con el mío y comenzó a guiarme por la calle. No habíamos ni cruzado la esquina cuando un auto rojo pasó a toda velocidad junto a un enorme charco que nos empapó de pies a cabeza

-¡Oye idiota! –Grité soltando el paraguas para hacerle una seña no muy amigable con la mano-¡Fíjate por dónde vas!

Voltee a ver a Aelita esperando encontrarla igual de enojada que yo, pero estaba en medio de una carcajada con el pelo y la ropa completamente empapados. Definitivamente a veces me gustaría ser Jeremy.

-¿Te parece gracioso que nos empapen? –le pregunté encarando una ceja

-No tanto… -me contestó cuando por fin dejó de reír –Me dio mas risa cuando soltaste el paraguas y se lo llevó el viento

-¿Qué? –grité mirando para todos lados. El paraguas ya no estaba -¡Perfecto! –Dije sarcásticamente haciendo que ella se riera de nuevo –Bueno, ya que mas da… de todas formas ya estamos mojados –me quite el agua de los ojos y Aelita se acercó a mi. Por su mirada yo diría que había conseguido que se olvidara de Einstein por un rato. Ella levantó una mano hacia mi cara y me quitó un mechón de cabello que tenía sobre la frente, gracias al agua mi peinado se iba a arruinar, pero eso dejó de importarme por un momento cuando Aelita estuvo tan cerca que pude sentir su respiración en mi cara. Que ganas de besarla…

-Creo que ahora si tendremos que regresar –dije apartando la vista para que no se diera cuenta que me acababa de poner del color de su pelo. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre nosotros, pero al menos yo ya no tenía frio aunque mi chaqueta la trajera ella.

-Vamos Odd, no me digas que te asusta el agua –me contestó sonriendo suspicazmente. Me gustaba ver esa sonrisa en su cara, así que la tomé de la mano y echamos a correr procurando no resbalar en algún charco un par de calles mas abajo hasta el nuevo centro comercial. Muy a mi pesar le solté la mano para exprimirme el cabello y sacudirme un poco el agua de la ropa antes de entrar, ella hizo lo mismo, pero no hubo cambio alguno, parecía que acabábamos de arrojarnos a una piscina. El policía de la entrada nos miró con mala cara cuando nos vio entrar tan mojados y caminamos hasta la heladería.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos? –dijo una chica pelirroja y con pecas del otro lado del mostrador. Voltee a ver a Aelita, pero ella seguía mirando las fotografías de los helados intentado decidirse por alguno. Yo claro que ya sabía lo que quería, un banana Split con galletas y tres bolas de helado de vainilla.

-¿Y sabes cual quieres? –le pregunté a Aelita

-Humm… ¡Este! –dijo señalándole algo a la pelirroja y yo me di la vuelta para sacar mi billetera, que estaba empapada y arruinada, tendría que conseguirme otra. Por suerte el dinero todavía estaba en buen estado.

-¿No tienes suficiente dinero? –escuché que me preguntó ella y la vi revolviendo sus bolsillos

-¡Hey! –la sujete de los brazos para detenerla –Las princesas no pagan

-Pero… -empezó a protestar, pero le puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que se callara. Se sentían suaves y tibios, volví a sentir deseos de besarla.

-Un banana Split con galletas –anunció la pelirroja colocando el tazón en la mesa. No recordaba haber pedido mi helado, tal vez lo había hecho y no me había dado cuenta, pero vi que Aelita se sorprendió.

-¿Ese es el banana Split? –Exclamó ella –Es enorme, no creo acabármelo yo sola –murmuró algo avergonzada.

-¿Tu pediste el banana Split? –pregunté. Ella asintió con las mejillas rojas. Así que Aelita había ordenado el mismo helado que yo quería. Volví a sentir una punzada en el estomago… tenemos tantas cosas en común ¿Por qué solo somos amigos? Me reí para apartar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza –Tranquila, si tu estomago es tan débil yo puedo ayudarte con la mitad.

-¿No quieres un helado mas grande para ti solo? –me preguntó

-Sobreviviré con la mitad de éste –contesté tomando el helado y nos acercamos a las mesitas redondas con sillones para sentarnos. Vi que ella llevaba dos cucharas y me tendió una. Volvimos a retomar nuestra charla de antes hablando de cualquier cosa, y ella no paraba de reírse ¿Por qué todo lo que le decía le parecía gracioso? Al poco rato nos acabamos el helado.

-Ahora si estoy teniendo frío –comentó ella frotándose los brazos otra vez para calentarse. Si no fuera la chica de mi amigo la abrazaría para quitarle el frío.

-¿Quieres entrar en calor? –le pregunté en cuanto una idea se me ocurrió. Ella me miró sin entenderme pero asintió –Sígueme –dije levantándome del sillón. Pagué el helado y la tomé de la mano otra vez para llevarla al fondo del centro comercial.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó ella de nuevo dejándose llevar por mi mano, pero no necesite contestarle. En una esquina de la plaza del centro comercial había una enorme pista de hielo con un par de personas patinando en ella. Aelita me presionó la mano

-¿Qué dices, princesa? –dije. Ella me miró a los ojos y otra vez sentí como si me hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

-¿Sabes hace cuanto que no patino en hielo? –me preguntó. Por la expresión en su cara no sabía si el llevarla a la pista de hielo había sido una buena o mala idea.

-Eh… -balbucee bajando la mirada. Que tonto, creo que no le había gustado, pero volvió a apretarme la mano para que la mirara y esta vez estaba sonriendo.

-Es genial Odd, vamos

Tendrían que escribir un libro en donde explicaran que significan todas las miradas de las chicas, pero creo que no lo leería… el último libro que había leído completo había sido en cuarto año para poder pasar un examen de recuperación en clase de literatura, en ese entonces aun no conocía a Jeremy y no tenía a nadie que me pasara las respuestas en los exámenes. ¿Qué hago yo pensando en Jeremy? Es la última persona de la que me quisiera acordar en este momento.

Llegamos al despacho en donde rentaban los patines y pedimos unos (por lo menos los míos eran mas grandes que los de Aelita esta vez). Ella sonrió emocionada y caminando torpemente se acercó hasta la pista, peo apenas puso un pie en el hielo se fue de espaldas y alcance a sujetarla antes de se cayera de sentón.

-Wooo, creo que desde que no patinas ha pasado mucho tiempo –me burlé ayudándola a ponerse de pie en la pista. Ella intentó darme un golpe en el hombro pero sus pies se resbalaron de nuevo y se abrazó a mi cuerpo para no caerse. Esto iba a ser divertido.

-Eh… creo que perdí práctica –dijo ella algo sonrojada

-No es difícil –le aseguré –No me sueltes la mano hasta que te sientas segura –la tomé de la mano y me deslicé por la pista lentamente con Aelita. Sentí como a ella le temblaban las piernas intentando mantener el equilibrio y me reí. Luego de un rato parecía que ella ya podía patinar sin caerse.

-Creo que ya estoy mejorando –dijo ella emocionada impulsándose para ganar velocidad. Yo iba a su lado listo para agarrarla en cuanto se resbalara, pero no se dio una nueva oportunidad. Lástima… era una de las pocas formas en que podía sostenerla en mis brazos.

-No te creas, todavía pareces una tortuga en patines –le contesté viéndola balancearse de un lado a otro intentando deslizarse. Se veía adorable, pero no podía decirle eso

-¿Eso crees? –Repuso ella encarando las cejas –Yo puedo vencerte en todo, Odd Della Robbia. Te reto, a ver quien llega primero al otro lado –dijo ella, pero ni bien lo había terminado de decirlo Aelita ya había ganado velocidad y patinaba hacia el otro extremo de la pista.

No me importaba que fuera Aelita, no me gusta perder, así que me deslicé lo mas rápido que pude para alcanzarla y le toqué el hombro antes de rebasarla.

-Y Odd Della Robbia gana de nuevo –grité alzando las manos cuando apenas faltaba un metro para llegar al otro lado y me di la vuelta para verla. Ella venía detrás de mi a toda velocidad, pero por su cara me di cuenta que no iba a frenar y se estrelló conmigo. Perdí el equilibrio y me cai de espaldas sintiendo el hielo duro golpearme la columna y al instante siguiente sentí como Aelita me caía encima justo en el estómago sacándome el aire.

-Lo siento –escuché que dijo

-¿Estas... tratando de matarme? –pregunté sin aliento haciendo cara de dolor, pero cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con la cara de Aelita a escasos centímetros de la mía y como era de esperarse, me perdí en sus ojos verdes olvidándome del golpe. –Para ser una princesa eres bastante fuerte –le dije rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. Ella no protestó.

-Te dije que podía vencerte, pero no te dije como lo haría –me contestó con una sonrisa. Tenía las mejillas y la punta de la nariz color rosa y su pelo había comenzado a esponjarse con la humedad del aire, pero aun así se veía hermosa. Qué ganas de besarla, qué ganas de decirle lo que sentía por ella ¿Qué podía perder? Estoy seguro de que se la pasa mejor conmigo que con Einstein... Levanté la cabeza y puse mis labios en su oreja dispuesto a decirle dos palabras. Ella se estremeció cuando mi aliento le hizo cosquillas… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo decirle nada…

E-¿Sabes que tu pelo parece un nido de pájaro? –le susurré finalmente al oído. ¡Pero qué idiota soy! En lugar de decirle que la amo le dije que su pelo lucía horrible

-¿Ah si? –Repuso ella entornando los ojos –Pues el tuyo parece la punta de una escoba –dijo antes de darme un golpe en el pecho que realmente me dolió, pero no se lo dije. No le dije nada ¿Para que complicar las cosas cuando nos la estamos pasando tan bien? Ella se puso de pie y me tendió una mano para ayudarme.

-Mi pelo no parece una escoba –le reclamé intentando arreglar mi peinado y ella se pasó una mano por el cabello para peinarse. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que estábamos haciendo lo mismo nos echamos a reír. –Aunque hayas hecho trampa yo gané –le dije

-Pero ganaré yo la próxima vez –me dijo altivamente y me dio la espalda para seguir patinando. Yo la observé por un momento y luego me deslicé yo también en la dirección contraria sin dejar de verla. Como iba sin fijarme por donde iba estuve a punto de chocar con una chica y tuve que girar sobre un pie para esquivarla.

-Uau, de verdad patinas muy bien –me dijo la voz de Aelita a mis espaldas y voltee a tiempo para verla asombrada. Le sonreí y salté haciendo una pirueta hacia atrás en el aire para que se asombrara aun más -¡Increíble!

-Lo sé –le contesté guiñándole un ojo –Podrías ser la presidenta de mi club de fans, apuesto que a todos aquí les gustaría ser miembros.

-Si, sobre todo a esas dos –dijo encarando las cejas y señalando a dos chicas de la pista que estaban observándome. Una de ellas era con la que había estado a punto de chocar. Eso no me lo esperaba, pero las ignoré. Tenía a la única chica que quería justo enfrente.

-¿Celosa? –le pregunté en broma. Ella soltó una risita sarcástica y me palmeó el hombro

-Eso quisieras –me contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta para seguir patinando. Si supiera cuánta razón tenía… Me quedé parado sintiendo como si sus palabras me acabaran de perforar el pecho.

-¿Te pasa algo? –me preguntó al ver que no la estaba siguiendo

-No -mentí y patiné hacia ella. Ese era otro de los inconvenientes de estar con Aelita, no importaba lo que hiciera para llamar su atención, para ella siempre seré su amigo. Le dimos un par de vueltas más a la pista hasta que recordé que solo habíamos rentado los patines por una hora. Saque mi celular para revisar la hora

-¿Ya son las ocho? –dije en voz alta

-¿Tan tarde es? –Preguntó ella al escucharme –Ya tenemos que irnos o nos meteremos en problemas.

Salimos de la pista y nos sentamos en las sillas para ponernos los zapatos y luego fuimos a devolver los patines. Tuve que pagar una multa por sobrepasar el tiempo de renta. Caminamos cruzando el centro comercial hasta llegar a la salida. Ya estaba oscuro y el viento estaba aun mas frio que cuando estaba lloviendo, así que volví a quitarme la chaqueta, que ahora estaba seca y se la ofrecí.

-¿Tu no tienes frio? –me preguntó

-No –contesté. Era verdad, cuando ella estaba a mi lado no me daba frio ni aunque estuviéramos en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Ella se volvió a poner la chaqueta, esta vez sin hacer ningún comentario sobre mi talla y entrelazo su brazo con el mío una vez mas. Yo no protesté, pero me extrañó que lo hiciera.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en la escuela y ella soltó mi brazo. De haberlo sabido hubiera caminado mas lento. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, así que entramos sin problemas al edificio de dormitorios hasta que escuchamos una voz ronca detrás de nosotros.

-¡Della Robbia! ¡Stones! ¿Qué están haciendo fuera de la cama a estas horas? –nos gritó Jim acercándose a nosotros

-¡Jim! –lo saludé intentando poner mi mejor cara de inocente –Bueeeno… nosotros solo estábamos...

-Fuimos a enviar una carta –me interrumpió Aelita mirando a Jim poniendo la misma cara que yo, y en ella lucir como inocente era mas creíble –Queríamos enviarle una carta a nuestro abuelo

-¿Abuelo? –preguntamos Jim y yo al mismo tiempo. Ella me dio un codazo en las costillas que yo supe interpretar bien. Ella iba a decir una mentira y yo tenia que quedarme callado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió Jim con los brazos cruzados

-Si, recuerda que somos primos –dijo ella rápidamente –Es el cumpleaños de nuestro abuelo, pero lo habíamos olvidado así que fuimos a enviarle una postal.

-Bien, pero que sea la ultima vez que los sorprendo fuera de sus cuartos a esta hora –dijo Jim antes de darse la vuelta.

-Aelita –le dije fingiendo estar mas sorprendido de lo que estaba -¿Acabas de mentirle a Jim?

-Ay, no es algo que tu no hayas hecho antes –repuso ella guiñándome un ojo

-Déjame decirte que mientes como una experta –exclamé para felicitarla y ella me respondió con una sonrisa que me dejó paralizado. Caminamos por los pasillos y nos detuvimos justo enfrente de su cuarto. Agarré el picaporte y le abrí la puerta para que ella entrara.

-Gracias Odd –dijo ella y se inclinó hacia mi para besarme la mejilla. Otra vez sentí como si me acabara de electrocutar y voltee la cara para que ella no notara que me acababa de poner rojo.

-Solo te abrí la puerta –alcancé a balbucear

-No, me refiero a todo. Gracias por lo de hoy, hace mucho que no me reía tanto

-Fue divertido –coincidí

-Deberíamos salir juntos mas seguido –dijo ella con una enigmática sonrisa que no supe interpretar. Yo le devolví la sonrisa esperanzado, seguramente yo había disfrutado mas el día que ella. –Que descanses –se despidió dándose la vuelta y entrando a su cuarto. Sentí una punzada molesta en el estómago al verla entrar y desee que el día no se hubiera terminado nunca. Mis labios se abrieron por si solos…

-Te amo

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó ella dándose la vuelta

-Nada… dulces sueños princesa.


End file.
